User talk:Mistertrouble189
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! To see past messages, check out the archive. ---- Word Bubbles, hooray. *Should we create word bubble thingy majiggies like the thingy on Zeldapedia? :O --★ Blanky 23:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Help *Hey, Mistertrouble189. I've been having trouble signing in. I finished it but it said it was unable to log me in, so I checked the FAQ (which didn't help), so what's this supposed to mean?! Please answer... -- 22:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Oh, uh, yeah I...k-knew bout t-the, um, FAQ-thing. (sweats, giggles under-breath)... OK, I'll try, a-again, I guess...-- 17:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :*Thanks for the advice...but nothing is working. Oh, and BTW I didn't put my e-mail address, it's optianal-right?-- 21:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::*That's strange. It said it was optional on the "How to Create an Account"-page...but I'll try the e-mail thing anyway!-- 01:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::*It won't even work with my e-mail. As I clicked the done button or whatever I saw all the check marks, NOTHING HELPS!-- 15:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Goth Boy I can't completely remember, I think it was MySims Kingdom... or I might of read it off the official website but I would never want to make anything up! sorry for the miss happening! Morcubus/Account And I am very sorry about the Morcubus-thing! I didn't mean to keep deleting it like that, you had every right. I am also thinking about signing in and becoming an administrator. 16:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Concern This wiki is in definate need for some edits in the MySims Racing area, especially in these pages [1], [2], [3], [4] wich, for some reason, 4 is being called Death Canyon in different pages, and [5].-- 18:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Oh, sorry I'm at the end of the game-so, I couldn't quite remember. Thanks.-- 17:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Jack Hey mate my name's Jack I've just started but I hope to be a big part of your comunnity. Please reply. *Thanks I'm a fan and if you would like I can do an article on the mystery festival on MySims Party. Crideas Userboxes Suggestion Pleasesign Template Buddy Image Request Hey Hey look at my new avatar Blanky made me. I was thinking if you put a blue suit on your Sim you'll look like Pheonix Wright. Any way I've already started my plans, I wish to join your group if you would accept. Hai...bye. o.o O.o The new poll was gonna be: *Which is your favorite resturant owner? *A) Chef Gino *B) Chef Watanabe *C) Roxie Road *D) Cedella But there is too much coding on the page for me to be able to edit. Could you please put it up? And the image for it was the four of thems images next to eachother.--Skull26374 05:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Really? You know, I'll pass.--Fire1000 22:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I want to watch Bruno. Hallo! Hey there, Totaldramaman is here! I don't really get how Mel the Mummy breathes. I mean, he has skin that isn't zombie colored! And he's proably only 1,093 years old! Young for a mummy. This remindes me, I went over to my freind Hunter's yestederday, and he invvited this collage kid, AJ (I call him DumJ) AND we played Halo 3 with my other friend Brody. I was Rock506, Brody was Pengiun (LOL), DumJ was Haplo5679, and Hunter was cvenBHGhygGGYUYY6jjre. and somehow Haplo kept finding me every where, so I diceded to go in the icy part of the cave (we were on the snowy course) and I just wanted to destroy the automobiles, droids, and other objects on the course. I'll tell the rest tomoorow. It's 11:15 PM! Plz reply,--Totaldramaman 03:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Are you there? Hey r u there? I'd like to ask you something.--Jackr12 16:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC)jackr12 Re:Sim Pics jackr12 messege well you see im wanting to become a admin but all i have are the my sims wii games what can i do--Jackr12 14:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC)jackr12